Sweet Love
by Selenia Kagene
Summary: "S-sebenarnya Meiko, a-aku i-itu.. Sebenarnyaakutidakmembencimu!"/"Makanya, kalau bilang itu yang benar, IQ tengkurep!"/"Dasar. Sudah berumur 20 tahun saja masih childish,"/ By : Mai Komiko


**[- CHAPTER 1 -]**

**A/N : It's just 1shot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Crypton Inc.<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Love © **Miyu**-Mai **Nanahara**-Komiko**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito Shion POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku bertopang dagu sambil menatap wanita cantik yang tengah menyanyikan lagu yang sedang tenar baru-baru ini. World Is Mine versi wanita tersebut.<p>

Kalian pasti tahu. Wanita berambut coklat sebahu, sangat menyukai baju berwarna merah, dan juga mencintai benda yang bernama 'sake'.

Ya, dia adalah Meiko Sakine. Sahabat kecil sekaligus sepupuku yang sekarang sangat terkenal dalam dunia tarik suara. Suaranya yang lembut membuatnya digemari oleh banyak orang. Tidak sedikit yang sering berteriak-teriak gila seperti, "Meiko! Aku menyukaimu!"

Sungguh, di dalam hatiku memang ada rasa cemburu yang menjalar. Langsung, aku menyukai Meiko. Tidak, aku mencintai Meiko. Kenapa? Protes?

Aku terus menatap Meiko tanpa berkedip. Ya bisa dibilang melamun tentang dirinya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei Kaito!" panggil Meiko yang tiba-tiba berada di depanku. Spontan, dagu yang tadi aku topang memakai tangan, langsung tergelincir dan hendak terjatuh.

"E-eh, ada apa Meiko?" tanyaku gelagapan sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ayolah! Jangan melamun! Cepat, sekarang giliran kita!" jawab Meiko sambil menarik lenganku.

"Giliran kita?" tanyaku bingung. Oke, aku ini memang memiliki _IQ tengkurep. _Jadi jangan tanya kalau aku ini memiliki cara pemikiran yang lama sekali.

"Kau ini membodohiku atau memang kau ini bodoh? Jelas giliran kita! Bukannya kita akan berduet?" bentak Meiko kesal. Aku pun memejamkan mata. Biasalah, sok untuk menganalisis kalimat dari Meiko.

"O-oh iya! _Gomen gomen_," ujarku sambil tertawa garing. Meiko pun mendengus dan langsung menarikku untuk menuju panggung.

_"Nah para pengunjung acara XXX, dan pemirsa yang ada di rumah, mari kita sambut yang meriah kedua bintang kita! Yaitu, Meiko Sakine dan Kaito Shion yang akan menyanyikan lagu Magnet!" _seru MC dengan semangat.

Tepat sedetik setelah itu, para pengunjung acara XXX ini menyambut aku dan Meiko yang sudah di atas panggung dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

_-skip time-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Setelah menyanyikan lagu Magnet, Kaito dan Meiko turun dari panggung dan langsung menuju ke taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat acara XXX tersebut.<p>

"Hei Meiko, kau tahu tidak, arti dari lagu Magnet itu?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap langit biru tanpa awan.

"Hmm, sedikit. Intinya, tentang cinta terlarang 'kan?" jawab Meiko sambil meneguk jus kaleng yang ia bawa. Kaito hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Benar. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Miku dan Luka dengan tenangnya menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menarikan tarian yang bisa dibilang _aneh_." Ujar Kaito. Meiko tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga ya? Aku harap mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan lagu itu," jawab Meiko. Kaito dan Meiko langsung tertawa bersama.

"Lama juga ya kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu?" ujar Kaito. Meiko mengangguk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kita tidak menyanyi, ya kita tidak mendapat penghasilan untuk membiayai hidup." Jawab Meiko dan diikuti dengan dengusan kecil dari Kaito.

"Lalu, kau tidak memutuskan untuk menikah pada umur 20 tahun ini?" tanya Kaito. Meiko diam sejenak. Lalu, ia melirik ke arah Kaito.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin menunggu wanita yang aku cintai saja. Siapa tahu, dia juga mencintaiku." Jawab Kaito asal. Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. Meiko yang mengetahuinya hanya menunduk lesu.

"Memang siapa wanita itu?" tanya Meiko tiba-tiba. Kaito terperanjat. Ia langsung _facepalm_.

"E-eh, anu itu.. Emm, kau tidak perlu tahu!" jawab Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah! Beritahu saja! Aku tidak akan bilang ke siapa pun kok!" paksa Meiko sambil menarik-narik lengan Kaito.

"Enggak!" kata Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Meiko diam.

"Miku ya?" tebak Meiko. Kaito menggeleng. Meiko melanjutkan, "Luka?" Kaito menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Meiko kesal. Kaito diam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bilang ini padamu." Ujar Kaito. Meiko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"S-sebenarnya Meiko, a-aku i-itu.. Sebenarnyaakutidakmembencimu!" jawab Kaito dengan cepat dan tidak memakai spasi. Meiko langsung menatap kesal Kaito.

"Kalau bilang yang benar KA-I-TO!" bentak Meiko.

"Baik. Simak baik-baik ya? Sebenarnya... Aku... Tidak... Membencimu..." Jawab Kaito, sengaja dilambat-lambatkan. Meiko yang geram langsung meremas tangan Kaito.

"Wadaw!" rintih Kaito. Meiko menyeringai senang.

"Makanya, kalau bilang itu yang benar, _IQ tengkurep_!" ujar Meiko. Kaito pun mendengus.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan minta aku untuk mengulanginya. Sebenarnya aku tidak membencimu," jawab Kaito dengan normal. Meiko bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Meiko. Kaito _facepalm _untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pikirkan sendiri," jawab Kaito dan langsung meninggalkan Meiko.

"Hei hei! Tunggu! Jangan ngambek begitu dong," ujar Meiko. Kaito pun diam, menatap Meiko yang terlihat cantik dimatanya *lebay*.

"Mau tahu artinya apa?" tanya Kaito. Meiko mengangguk-angguk kencang. Seperti anak kecil yang hendak diberi permen.

Kaito tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Meiko. Meiko kaget.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito langsung melepas pelukannya. Di pipi Meiko dan Kaito muncul semburat merah muda.

"J-jadi?" kata Meiko pelan. Kaito hanya meringis. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Meiko.

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki perasaan yang istimewa bukan kepada orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita?" ucap Kaito. Seketika, muka Kaito dan Meiko memerah.

"Dasar bodoh!" seru Meiko sambil menarik rambut biru Kaito dan langsung berlari.

"Hei tunggu kau!" seru Kaito. Meiko berlari ke sekitar taman dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kejar saja kalau bisa!" ledek Meiko.

"Dasar. Sudah berumur 20 tahun saja masih _childish_," umpat Kaito dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai : So?<strong>

**Meiko : Apanya yang so? Sonice?**

**Kaito : Itu kan sosis! Enak tahu! Iklannya kayak gini, "Oo yaa.. SM*SH suka makan Sonice.. Oo yaa.. Semua suka makan Sonice.."**

**Meiko + Mai : *hajar Kaito***

**Mai : Ya sudah. Please RnR minna-sama~~ *puppy eyes***

**Kaito : Kalau enggak, bakal aku dinginkan di almari es dan bakal jadi es krim! Lalu aku makan deh!**

**Meiko : Kalau enggak, bakal aku jadikan botol sake dan aku pecahkan ke tembok!**

**Mai : *mikir* Pada sadis semua ih.**

**Mai (lagi) : POKOKNYA, REVIEW YA! *digampar  
><strong>


End file.
